1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device capable of preventing light leakage and preventing a dark portion from being viewed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most commonly used flat panel displays and includes two substrates having electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. When a voltage is applied between the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are rearranged to adjust the quantity of transmitted light.
The liquid crystal display device is a passive light-emitting device and requires a separate light source that supplies light to a liquid crystal panel. The light source is accommodated in a lower receiving container. The light source uses a plurality of reflective members or adopts a structure capable of obtaining uniform brightness in order to reduce light loss and improve light efficiency.
As an example of the plurality of reflective members, a reflecting sheet is provided in the lower receiving container made of a metal material. In addition, for example, in a structure capable of improving light efficiency, any of the following structures can be used: a structure in which the side wall of a lower receiving container is formed at an obtuse angle with respect to the bottom of the lower receiving container such that light emitted from a light source effectively travels toward a liquid crystal panel; and a structure in which a reflecting sheet is inclined.
In order to reduce the number of reflective members and simplify a manufacturing process, a structure has been proposed in which a lower receiving container is formed of a reflective resin and supporting walls are formed between light sources.